heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.07 - Out Pops a Spider
In The Baxter Building... A /small/ alarm might be going off. From somewhere in Reed's lab. What is the alarm? An indicator. An indicator that /SOMEHOW/, somewhere in the Upper East Side of Metroppolis, an interdimensional portal is opening up. A portal that somehow reads like it might lead to The Negative Zone. Or somehow like this wormhole through reality might somehow pass through The Negative Zone. It's just unclear how exactly this portal works. What is clear is that it exists. And that somehow.... Something is coming through. But where is the portal opening up? Why maybe ten or twenty feet above the roof of the Swiss Embassy... Which in turn isn't that far from the /LATVERIAN/ Embassy. But that's just a coincidence. Right? Scarlet Spider was in the Baxter Building when all of the alarms went off. His eyes looked over the scanner. He was already mostly in costume sans the mask. Grabbing a set of goggles he slipped them in a pouch that he fastened to his ankle. Putting on the black mask with the red spider eyes he hurried his way toward the embassy. It just wasn't a Sunday Night if there wasn't a potential international incident in the making. Moving through the city and found the embassy. Reaching down he pulled out the goggles then put them on. Seeing the bright lights from the portal reading Scarlet pulled himself to it. Landing on the roof top he just said in a moody voice, "You've got five seconds to get off the building to avoid an international incident." Scarlet just wasn't in the mood tonight. Granted, his recent kidnapping left a huge chip on his shoulder so the man wasn't his usual self. "And do you want to tell me what you're doing at this embassy of all these places?" Does that portal want to...?If a portal could respond, odds are this one would. But instead, well...There's almost a bloop sound. That is before, from the somewhat obvious portal, something does fall out from it. Something red. And blue. And covered in black webs. Something that slams into the roof of the building with a loud *THUD!* (Fortunately though the thud is not enough to do any damage to the building) And yet when it comes to a stop... What.... No, /WHO/ ever this is slowly starts to groan. Is it Spider-Man? No. Because who ever this is, is definitely /female/. Seeing a figure pop out of the portal he wasn't phased. Unfortunately he wasn't paying too much attention either. "I'll say this again what are you doing here at the Latverian Embassy?" the familiar voice of Scarlet asked. Turning around moments later he paused at the figure, "Oh! Umm. Okay. Why, who, how, huh?" the questions rattled off. Seeing a female Spider-man, well Spider-Woman, pop out. "Are you one of the good or bad Spiders?!"Confusion ran through him as there was a lot of questions to be asked. Technically the Latverian Embassy is /nearby/. This is the Swiss Embassy. But still, a potential 'incident' if anything big and bad happens diplomatically' (or more likely not so diplomatically). And yet after a moment or two, the girl winces, before she starts to scramble onto her feat, glancing around before she shouts, "Dream! We have to keep them from..." Then there's a pause. Especially as she hears, and then looks towards Scarlet. Heck, as he speaks to her, there's a wince. "Opening the portal." And then, there's another slight pause. "I'd like to say 'Good' considering what I've done. Then again..." "Let me be the first to welcome you to this new universe you have crossed into," Scarlet declared waving his hand outward like a Price is Right model. He looked over the landscape, "Unless you come from a post-apocolypitic world or the future this New York should look like yours." Meeting a person called 'Iron-Spider' and seeing a supposed alternate world's krypton invade New York really desensitized Scarlet to alternate worlds. They just sorta crossed over sometimes. I am your tour guide Scarlet Spider," he suddenly swung off, "Keep up! I will explain things to you!" Moving through the city he didn't land until they were on the Comerica building, a place he often used because not many people paid attention to it. "If you want back home, to your home, I can help. Maybe," he said in a sympathetic voice. "Scarlet.... Spider....?" is repeated, before the female spider reaches up and massages her temples. "I'm going to guess 'Alternate' since the few pictures I've seen of The Scarlet Spider from where I'm from, he doesn't have a costume like that." is said before Mayday glances about at the skyline, before wincing slightly again. That is before she takes off after 'Ben'. And she does swing. And keeps up. Heck at one point the female spider may even be /slightly/ ahead of him. That is if it takes a little bit to get there (OOCly the player doesn't know how far away from here that might actually be). And yet, as they arrive... "If you can, please. Then again, if the science guys managed to shut that down, odds are they might be coming after me anyways. But still..." There's a slight pause, as if the girl is bitting her lip. "You said you're 'The Scarlet Spider'.... Dare I ask what sort of connection, if any you have with 'Spider-Man'?" "That's a complicated question," Scarlet looked toward the girl, "What's your connection to Spider given your get up," his hand gestured to the modified Spider-Man suit. "I work with the Fantastic Four. Reed tinkers with portals all the time. So maybe I can help you out," it was an honest offer. Breathing out hard, "I know this isn't your world and it'll look messed up. If you need a place to crash the Baxter Building has empty apartments. I can get you one until you land on your feet. Trust me I know what it's like to think the world is one way and then you find out everything you know can't be trusted." Being a clone gave him some kind of connection to stranded Universe travelers. Thinking you were Peter Parker then finding out you weren't was close to finding out the way you thought New York and your family worked wasn't true in this world. There's a pause. A fairly long one, before the female Spider asks a couple of... Odd questions. "Reed? As in 'Big Brain'? Are we talking all stretchy here, or little robotic guy with a huge head?" Then, there's a bit of an odd look as the girl glances away. "If you want to know about me... Well.... If you are the clone of Spider-Man, or he /might/ be a clone of you, since well... That whole thing was a complicated mess, you could then say that I'm Spider-Mans daughter..." "All stretchy. No robotics. Doesn't share a room with Sue," that last part was just Scarlet's hope. The Fantastic Four was his family. Reed and Sue would have made a picture perfect family. He looked at the female and sighed, "Your dad isn't the man you remember. He's your age. Maybe younger," Scarlet warned the woman. "You need a family, I can offer what I can. I know what it's like to see someone you know is family and you can't reveal yourself. It happens to me every time I see Aunt May," there was a heaviness in his voice. If anyone knew how the girl felt it was Scarlet Spider. Doesn't share a room with...? "Got it. So odds are they're still the 'Four' and not the 'Five' yet." is said with a slight nod. Heck, therre isn't even a mention of a certain psychic that she once had a huge crush on, since if those two aren't together... *Cough* "Thanks." Pause. "This is probably where I'd say your name and call you 'Uncle', but odds are it's too exposed." As for how she's feels well... Let's just say that she's trying not to think about it. And she may still have a hope that one of the 'big brains' might come for her 'soon'. "But still.... Thank you. And if you don't mind having your 'niece' around..." "No. I don't mind having my niece around. Just call me 'Uncle'. The title mixed with my first name I'm not worthy to be that good of a person," Scarlet said then looked to her, "I can hook you up with webbing. Mine's a little better than his anyway," she could feel him wink at her even with him wearing the mask. "Should I show you to your new temp home until I talk to the family about you getting your own apartment?" With a thumb he gestured toward the city, "The Fantastic Four have adopted me. Hell, they even made me stable so I'm not going to suddenly fall apart and age." "I'll try. But considering how my dad always called you my 'Uncle Ben' growing up..." She shrugs. "Odds are if I tell you my name, it'll cause a similar hangup for you, considering what you said earlier..." Then there's a slight nod. "Please, lead the way. All though if you're referring to impact webbing, web darts, and the like, I sort of have those things already." All though at the mention of what the Four are doing, and have done... "Cool. That does sound like the Five I know. Even if they don't have Franklin.... Yet." "Who?" Scarlet asked then held up a hand, "Don't tell me. Doc Brown was pretty strict on people not knowing their futures. So don't tell me any of mine that involve wife, kids, relatives, and all that. Same for people we know. Life lessons, fun memories of amusement parks and the like, feel free. And it looks like I armed my niece already," Scarlet smiled then let loose a "thwp" from his web shooter and swung through the city. Eventually they made it to a familiar sight of the baxter building. Opening a window many floors up he went into the room then signaled for her to follow. "Make yourself at home," he flicked on a light then a white room came into view. Lots of white tiles in the kitchen that went to white counters, and black marble looking counter tops. There was a small stacked pile of cookbooks designed for beginners. A modern stove and refridgerator both with metal finishes were in the kitchen. A white couch and chair was there, they were both made for comfort rather than style so they clashed with the modern design. On a black nightstand there was a framed photo of a rather young looking Ben and Jubilee together, obviously dating. He pulled off his mask and looked at her with a young and familiar face, "Hey." In the living room against a wall was a black TV stand that held up a 45 inch three dimension television, every video game system and a collection of 80s TV shows on DVD in a case nearby it. On the back of the front door was a poster of Albert Einstein with his tongue sticking out. The place was very much a parker home. "Mi casa es su casa." "Considering how the city looks, and people are dressed, I don't think you have to worry too much about the future and finding that stuff out from me. But if you want to play it safe, you can tell me what year it is, and I can shut up." And yet as they reach their destination and May gets a chance to look around, she lets out a low whistle. Heck, as her gaze locks onto the picture with Jubilee, she blinks, and then glances back at Ben. "Okay. I do have to say that's a bit 'interesting'..." "What? Me and Jubes? I haven't talked to her much lately but when we do get together we're great. I love her and she knows about me," a hand gestured to himself. She would see he meant the whole bit about being a clone. "Most people think me and Pete are cousins if they see us together somehow. And speaking of Pete, you're dad can be really nice one minute thena hard ass the next," he was being completely honest to the woman. "Don't bring up the rule when you see him. He hates that. IT's like exposing the most vulnerable part of himself." "No rule. Got it." is said with a slight nod of her head as May looks around. She still hasn't taken her mask off, and she hasn't said her name... Her real name that is, yet, has she? "Still... Uncle Ben..." Part of her, a /LARGE/ part of Spider-Girl fights her even doing this. After all, she's been in this reality all of a few minutes? She has no real way to tell if this guy is as good as he appears to be. Hell, there's no way for her to prove that this isn't some sort of elaborate trick by one of her enemies! But still... "I'm not use to seeing a picture of her being so /young/." is said as she reaches up and removes her mask. Yes, it is a risk. A /MAJOR/ risk. But since her spider-sense /isn't/ going off... "And you can call me May. Or Mayday." Scarlet was pulling out some pepsi from the fridge when he stopped and nearly dropped the two cans. He looked at her and forced himself to say, "That's...That's a good name." Scarlet knew why she was given that name. "You...You'd make her proud," fighting off a tear he turned away from his niece. "Give me a second..." "I'd like to think I have in the past few years..." Mayday admits before she moves over and leans against a wall, before closing her eyes. Heck, as she does that she might look slightly older than the late teens or early twenties that she is. But she doesn't say anything else. Nor does she move. Instead she gives Ben any and all the time he might want or need. Breathing out Scarlet centered himself then gave her a pepsi, "You...You're going to break hearts," he said then opened up his can. Sitting down on the chair he breathed out then looked at her. "What can I do to make sure this world is a good one for you? And it's twenty-thirteen. Why? Well..near twenty-fourteen." There's a wince as May says, "I thought so. I've done the whole time travel thing before, and the skyline is different in the past." Then, as she accepts the pepsi, she offers Ben an odd smile. "Because where I'm from it's December 2012 as well. Only people like you, Dad, Superman, Jubilee, and the like were in your hey day about twenty years ago give or take. Most of you are retired. Jubilee is still active, leading her X-team, but still..." She shakes her head. "If this is what it appears to be, then you don't have to worry about me giving away the future." "Maybe thing got a slow start here but will wind up to your point ust at a later date?" as a just in case Scarlet went up to her and gave May a hug. He was just trying to help the woman settle down. Hopefully it comforted her. "What can I do to make this easier on you?" She mentioned Jubilee had an X-Team of her own. It could have happened. She had the potential in Scarlet's mind but he was biased. To be honest, that hug catches May off guard. She even freezes for a moment, her eyes going wide. That is before finally she finds her voice. "Trust me Uncle Ben, time will help more than anything. This isn't my first time in another reality either. I've been Spider-Girl for the better part of seven years now." "Still... Thank you." Scarlet he looked at her, "I will do what I can. You even have more experience than most of us spiders. I will still do hat I can for my niece," the words were soft and completely honest. He would do what he could to make sure May was happy. "Whatever you need or want, it's yours." And to that, what can May say? "Thank you." All though, she does get an almost evil glint in her eyes as she asks a simple question after that. "And this is The Baxter Building... Right?" "Yes. What are you planning on doing? I know that look. I've seen that look in my own eyes," he was't going to let her off the hook with that one any time soon. May wasn't going to get away with much. "Oh nothing. Just thinking that now would be the time for Sue Richards to walk in and see you holding a strange girl in your room. Especially a strange girl wearing a 'Spider-Girl' costume." Then there's a slight cough. "I mean it kind of would give her the wrong impression and all that, and may even cause her to think things about you..." "Hey, I would love to have a groupie or fan. But they all like Spider-Man. He's the menace but people love the bad boy. They don't love the Spider that's on the Fantastic Four," he said with mockery in his voice with hints of truth. "And you're my strange niece, so...she can think what she wants. Hell, Reed will run scans on you the second he hears a time traveler universe jumper is here." There's a snicker at that, before Mayday shakes her head. "Well, you're certainly a lot like Dad in that respect. Your head didn't go directly into the gutter with a setup like that." "And as for Sue and Reed? If Big Brain can find a way for me to get back home thanks to those scans, I'm all for it." "I can take it to the gutter. Cause technically you're not related to me," he winked then shook his head. "You're still dealing with being in a new world. I'd figure I'd wait til' tomorrow to traumatize you with gutter based comments that scream 'I need therapy,' and may result in you needing therapy." Smilng he looked at her, "What kind of Uncle do you think I am?" he smirked. "Considering who I'm talking to, you could think I already need therapy." is said under Mays breath, and with a slight shake of her head. That is before she glances about. "I guess I'll have to start glancing around tomorrow then. After all, if you're here, that means Dad is. And if Dad is... Well, I probably should try to find out about Mom..." "If you need a shoulder afterward I'll leave you my cell. I'll drop whatever I'm doing," he nodded to May, "Couch is yours. I'll take you out clothes shopping in the morning. Do you need blankets and pillows?" he asked wanting to make sure she was comfortable. Category:Log